1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to blow molding machine technology and more particularly to a vacuum picker for a blow bottle container which is adapted to take-off a bottle from the wheel of a blow molding machine and to place that container on a conveyor or other transport mechanism for subsequent handling.
2. The Prior Art
The prior art is exemplified by prior issued patents owned by the assignee of the present invention, and particularly U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,834,641, 4,919,879, 4,973,241, and 5,028,229. In those patents there is disclosed the utilization of a continuous drive closed circuit which is provided by a guide track means and forms a secondary path in which a carriage or trolley carrying an air actuated means for picking and holding a label for transport to a matched segmental transfer station at which the mold parts and the carriage move in unison at zero relative velocity during which the label is automatically deposited in a mold for application to the plastic part being formed by the mold. Such machines are so-called "in-mold labeling machines", (IML machines). However, whether the particular blow molding machines are IML machines or machines for blowing containers without labels pre-affixed to the container, some form of picker device must be utilized to facilitate the removal of the molded article from the wheel and to place it on a transport means, such as a conveyor belt, or some other form of mechanical transport means.
Most of the prior art machines presently in use utilize a reciprocating picker device which must be closely coordinated with the movement of the wheel or a vacuum arrangement which must likewise be coordinated with the movement of the wheel. With such prior art devices a reciprocating arm moves in and out of a retrieving zone, or the vacuum device, if such be used, is alternately turned on and off. Thus the molded article is more or less forcibly removed from the wheel. Oftentimes, in such prior art arrangements, the picker action utilizes a free gravitational fall in the course of transporting the molded article to a point of further utilization.